A main advantage of IPv6 versus IPv4 is the increase in the address space. An IPv6 address is 128 bits compared to 32 bits in IPv4. An organization may be allocated an address space that is relatively large in size. For instance, a service that allocates an IPv6 address for each customer may have many more IPv6 addresses than customers. For example, a common IPv6 allocation is a /32 network prefix, which allows up to 2^96 addresses being available for assignment.